


Forever and Always

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Bad Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a marionette, and Clear pulled the strings to his wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlotikaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlotikaWolf/gifts).



> taken from my tumblr amputee-kun

Sleeping was an odd thing for him. 

Aoba always felt as though he was living in a dark dream, even as he was awake. Sometimes, it was hard to differentiate on whether he was truly awake or not. With no eyes to see and no limbs to feel, he felt as though he was simply floating along. The only thing that truly proved that his existence was real was Clear. His voice, his touch—all of him allowed Aoba to know if he was part of reality once more.

After all, Clear was his whole world.

Normally, he was plagued with nightmares as he slept, none of them pleasant in the least. He’d even awake from some with tears streaming from his sightless eyes. Each time, Clear would comfort him, though Aoba rarely felt relieved in the slightest. He was trapped in a nightmare of his own, essentially. However, there were those rare nights where he would dream of other times.

Better times. 

“Aoba-san, I love you.”

Those four words sparked warmth in his veins, heating his cold, wet flesh. His cheeks flushed crimson in slight embarrassment. It wasn’t as though he disliked it. In fact…he felt the same. He loved Clear, adored him. He loved his protective nature, the way he viewed things, his odd behavior—everything. Though, he would never admit it.

“What do you think you’re…?!”

“I’m sorry,” a bright smile appeared on the android’s features, “it came out naturally. That’s just how I feel.”

Aoba didn’t even have time to reply and, naturally, he closed his eyes as Clear’s face neared his. Then, warm, soft lips were pressed against his own. His hands twitched at his sides and a sort of bliss passed through him, building goose bumps on his skin. The kiss only lasted for just a few seconds.

“…I just kissed you,” Clear stated, his cheeks reddened as well. 

Aoba abruptly looked away, his face redder than Koujaku’s kimono. “Don’t say stuff like that…” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Alright,”

Neither could look each other in the eye. It was unspeakable, but their feelings were definitely true. The time spent with each other at Platinum Jail was irreplaceable, both learning things they could have never known. Clear was an android, something of Toue’s previous use. However, Aoba trusted him. He knew that Clear would remain by his side in the end. Forever.

How true that was.

He woke up with a start, breathing irregular. It was dark, so dark. He could hear the sounds of chains clinking as the remnants of his limbs twitched. Aoba could do nothing but try to regulate his breathing. That dream had felt so…real, almost as if he’d really gone back in time. 

Back in time…

That thought made him feel a twinge of pain in his heart. If only he hadn’t failed at Scrap, if only things were the way they were supposed to be. He’d be smiling and laughing with Clear. Granny, Koujaku, Noiz, and Mink would all be there and safe. And Ren—what had happened to Ren? He couldn’t remember anymore.

However, that was not to be, and it was his entire fault.

A noise sounded from outside the cage he was trapped in and Aoba turned his head towards it, knowing exactly what that sound meant. Clear was here. Footsteps continued and the cage door slid open with a creak. 

“Aoba-san, are you awake?” he asked, approaching the bed where Aoba lay and sitting on the edge of it. Aoba didn’t say a word, as usual, and made a small movement with his stub of an arm, the black chains sliding across the sheets.

An unseen smile spread onto Clear’s lips and he reached out with a hand to stroke Aoba’s cheek before stopping. “Ah, Aoba-san, you’re crying…”

His lips parted and a breath left him. He hadn’t even noticed, but now that it was pointed out, Aoba could feel a wetness slip down his pale cheeks and disappear beneath the collar around his neck. Chilled fingers wiped away the tears and kisses were placed just below the dark cloth wrapped around his eyes.

“I got permission to finally finish perfecting you, Aoba-san,” Clear murmured as he gently lifted the other male into his arms, settling him onto his lap, Aoba’s head laying back and resting against the android’s shoulders, not having the energy or ability to sit up on his own.

“I was going to perform the operation today, but if Aoba-san’s not feeling good then that’s a problem,” he stated simply. As to what operation Clear was referring, Aoba knew that it was the one he always talked about with barely hidden excitement. He was going to take away Aoba’s voice.

It wasn’t as though he was scared at all. After losing his legs, he began to accept it. If this was Clear’s form of love, then he would accept everything. Aoba couldn’t hate Clear and he lost all of his ability to retaliate. His only option was to be what Clear wanted—a silent, unmoving and trapped doll. He was a marionette and Clear pulled the strings to his wishes.

“Does it hurt, Aoba-san? Where? Can I fix it?”

The vibrant-haired man made no movement or sound in reply. It didn’t matter even if he told Clear, the android wouldn’t understand. It was an injury untouchable, hidden within the depths of his heart, something that no amount of medication or operation could revise. 

There was a momentary pause of silence before Clear gave in, realizing that Aoba would never answer.

“It’s okay, Aoba-san,” whispered Clear, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Aoba’s head. “I’ll give you some pain medication later. You’ll feel better in no time.”

He was usually drugged so much that he could barely form a coherent thought. Aoba would become even more lifeless than before. He thought that maybe that was how Clear preferred it, but that would always change. One day he’d be drugged, the next Clear would ask and beg to hear his voice. However, being lifeless was easier, so that’s how he became.

“It’s okay, Aoba-san,” Clear said softly, hugging the limbless body to his own, placing kisses all down Aoba’s prominent jawline.

“I’m here, with you, forever and always.”


End file.
